Shiko Kotetsu
Shiko Kotetsu is a girl who goes to the same school as Seto Magami and the other androids in Mazinger Otome as a first-year student, also being a member of the Mazinger Army. Unlike the other members of the Mazinger Army, Shiko is a cyborg rather than a android and is based on Steel Jeeg rather than one of the robots from the Mazinger franchise. Background Shiko was once a regular human until she was altered by her father, Hiroshi Kotetsu into a cyborg for an unknown reason. Shiko was emotionally hurt by this and moved out of her family's house to live by a riverside a distance from their house. Appearance Shiko has the appearance of a regular Japanese school girl compared to the other members of the Mazinger Army, wearing an early girl's school uniform that opens midriff that features a red scarf and green accents and has short green hair and amber eyes. On her hands are the gloves used by Hiroshi Shiba that are used for his transformations. Personality Shiko is very quiet and usually suppresses her emotions to avoid attention to herself. This is likely started after the fallout with her parents after Shiko's father made her into a cyborg and further increased due to her magnetic powers causing problems for those around her. She does however open up to the other girls in the Mazinger Army, especially when Seto gets close to her. She also allows stray cats to stay with her and a lot of them have come to live with her. She is easily angered whether it is about her being tone-deaf or anything related to her father. Abilities and Powers After becoming a cyborg, Shiko gained greater physical power than a regular human. She also has the same abilities as her source of inspiration such as being able to separate her body parts from each other and reattach through magnetism. However, she can at times be broken apart rather easily with even the slightest touch or a powerful magnet unless she gets serious. Her magnetic abilities also cause electronics to go haywire from just her presence. Shiko is able to perform the same attacks as the original Jeeg like the Spin Storm. In Mazinger Otome Taisen, Shiko gained use in the Panzeroid from specially hidden parts she hid in the vacant lot's pipes. History Shiko often tried to avoid the events that transpired but was often caught in the middle of them. During a normal day for her that included ripping up one of her father's postcards she met a cat that she allowed to have company with. However the Mechanical Beast Army appeared to challenge her to a fight, taking the cat hostage and using a powerful bar magnet that caught Shiko's body parts. Shiko's will overcame the effects of the magnet and sent them flying with a Spin Storm. The cat, Nyanta returned to its owner and Shiko returned to her tent where she got the company of Seto and the rest of the Mazinger Army. She would later come along with the Mazinger Army on some of their misadventures and was also attacked by Nise Z with her arms stolen. She got them back after the real Seto tore off the costume and after helping defeat the Mechanical Beast Army who were controlling the costume she used the Pseudo Thunder Break Device when they were down to get back at them. Shiko later encounters Shin Kotetsu, an android her father created. Shin criticized Shiko's way of living which made Shiko cry and later chase after her. After agreeing to settle things in a fight with Shin and the New Mazinger Army in the vacant lot. While using her Panzeroid with help from Grace D. Fleed, both groups were overwhelmed when Shin used the Jeeg Bazooka. With both Shiko and Shin in pieces, their parts were starting to be thrown at and by both teams. When both Jeegs tried to reconfigure, they accidentally combined into Majeeg and overwhelmed both groups until Seto assumed her Astro Mazinger form to purify them. Afterwards, Shiko sort of made up with Shin and allowed her to live next to her tent. Etymology Kotetsu is one of the Japanese words for 'Steel' which is the title for Jeeg. Shiko appears to come from Shiba, which was the surname for Steel Jeeg's protagonist Hiroshi Shiba. TriviaCategory:Manga CharactersCategory:Otome MechaCategory:Otome Characters * Shiko for some reason gets drunk on tea. * Shiko was originally meant to combine with the God Spazer in Mazinger Otome Taisen, as well as have a mod that gave her a mermaid tail but were cut out before they could be published. Category:Characters